12 Moments for Shandy
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: 12 moments in Sharon and Andy's relationship before and after it became romantic. My rendition of ficmas so please enjoy
1. Hospital

Chapter 1: Hospital

 **Author's Note: So for Christmas, I have 12 little chapters for you. i wouldn't say they were Christmas themed and they do relate to the end of Season five and Andy's you know what as well as the pair's relationship before and after it became romantic.**

 **I hope you enjoy them**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

Sharon sat quietly beside his bed. A book in one hand and his in the other. Sharon had seen him in hospital many times before, he was a cop it was second nature really but things were different now. Firstly, he was not in here as the result of a case and secondly, and more importantly, she was head over heels in love with him to the point that if he died she wouldn't know what to do.

She closed her book and marking her page with the fabric bookmark Andy had bought them early on in their relationship. Her head lulled back and she thought about her relationship with the man beside her, both before and after it became romantic…and sexual. She had met him when they were working traffic, funnily enough, he had been her superior officer.

Sharon closed her eyes and let the memories flood into her dreams.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Next Time: Traffic**


	2. Traffic

Chapter 2: Traffic

 **Author's Note: This one is a little longer than the last one, the following chapters will vary in length so bare in mind that some will be short and others longer. Also, I tried to be as accurate as could with the police details, but I'm not American and google only goes so far.**

 **Please Enjoy**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

Sharon Raydor watched her boss walk onto the scene. She had been in traffic several months and never met her 'supervisor'. He was a tall guy with black which was greying, he talked to her partner then turned to her. He asked her number of questions all the while looking her up and down as though she were a piece of meat. It sent shivers down her spine, she was pregnant and she feared he could tell. She hadn't announced it yet.

She was very glad that her uniform was not revealing in any way. She was one of 10 female officers in the traffic division and right now the only one at this scene. It wasn't a massive crash two neighbours actually but here he was Detective Andy Flynn.

He seemed like a sensible guy.

In the car he made small talk.

"How are you finding the job?" he smiled easing her discomfort slightly.

"Well it's been 4 years. I'm pretty adjusted sir" she replied with a smirk.

"How far along are you?" he asked she snapped her head round to look at him and eyebrow raised, "I'm sorry I thought it was common knowledge"

"No, I just found out. I haven't even told my husband yet" she sighed trying not to play with her hands like she usually did. He looked sadly at her then quickly spoke to the officer who approached the car. As they travelled back to their offices.

"I didn't mean to intrude. You just have something about you, a discomfort, it could have been me but it could have been nerves about your male colleagues knowing your having a baby." He explained honestly. They sat in silence for a while.

"So does your husband not want kids or somethin'?" he asked.

"You're not very good at not intruding are you?" she countered, he began to chuckle "if you must know he's a law school. We aren't exactly in the best position to have a child." She admitted sadly.

"Oh yeah, good old caps salary." He joked prompting a shy smile from her.

"I use to dance and that was great but it wasn't consistant. Now I only get to see ballet once a year." She told him becoming a little more cheerfully.

"You were a ballerina?" he asked his voice think with shock.

"Yes, I did some shows in New York before I came to LA and settle down with Jack, my husband." She replied it was obvious from the way she spoke that she had adorded dancing but settling don was her safe option. They talked a little more finding comfort in talking about New York where both of them had lived in for a few years.

As they approached the office they smiled at each other. Yeah, they could be friends.

-SHANDY-

 **Next Time: Christmas Dinner**


	3. Christmas Dinner

Chapter 3: Christmas Dinner

At Christmas there was, of course, an LAPD Christmas Dinner Sharon was 6 months pregnant at this point and was that hyped about going but then Jack offered to go to and she seemed to lighten up a little. Her dress was blue and while she wanted to wear heels she knew it was not the most sensible option.

When they got their jack got them drinks and Sharon mingled with her colleagues who all very nice about her condition and Sharon was happy nothing was too awkward. Jack stayed by her side the whole night he had always been protective but never as much as tonight.

As they all sat down for their meals, Sharon spotted Andy Flynn he was hunched over his meal a drink quite fiercely held in his hand. She smiled in his direction but got not response. She turned to Jack.

"I have to go speak to someone, honey" she smiled slowly getting up he placed his hand on her arm.

"Who?" he simply asked.

"A colleague, I'll be okay." She reassured him as she waddled over. She took the empty seat beside him.

"Sharon, you look good" he mumbled glancing in her direction.

"Thank you. I wish I could say the same thing about you." She answered placing a hand on his arm. He looked up his eyes raw. She took him by the arm and led him to an empty meeting room adjacent from the large dining hall.

"Now, what's wrong? You seem quite drunk." She informed him.

"My wife left, with our kids. I got home and she was gone." He explained his voice shaking slightly. "She left a note, I…I…" he broke down and she hugged him, as best she could her growing stomach making it a little awkward her arm held his shoulders and they sat awkwardly.

His hand suddenly came onto her stomach, his thumb gently stroking. She looked at his hand, Jack had never done that before, been that gentle. He looked up and she looked down, it was risky for them to be so close. After all, Jack was only steps away.

He kissed her chastely and she didn't stop him.

 **Next time: Jack**


	4. Jack

Chapter 4: Jack

 **Author's Note: so yes this late but it does mean like 3 chapters in one day so there's a good side here. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and the next three chapters.**

 **That-Geek**

Andy and Sharon never talked about that night ever again. That kiss had scared them both and they were glad that they were promoted not long after going into different divisions.

It had been 5 years and they had barely exchanged more than two words to each other since. So when he saw her at his favourite bar it shocked him. He sat beside her and they drank in companionable silence.

"How's life?" he finally asked, she turned her head slowly giving him a glare.

"Shit." She replied bluntly. "Jack left me. He left me with two children and crippling debt" she admitted

"I'm sorry to hear that" he offered.

"No you're not. You wanted me, that's why you kissed me and that's why we avoided each other" she smirked moving into his personal space kissing him roughly. That's as far as it went as she backed up and ran from the bar leaving her jacket behind.

It took Andy a week to give Sharon her jacket back and when she did they talked.

"I'm sorry about last night." She whispered "I was upset and I shouldn't have put you on the spot like I did" she apologized he smiled.

"It's ok. I mean I did do the same when Mandy left." He smiled sipping the coffee she had made him. They made small talk mentioning their respective children. Nicole was 10 now and Charlie 6. Sharon could tell that talking about his kids gave him strength as his brown eyes caught a certain sparkle that she was certain was fatherly pride. Then Sharon began to talk about her Emily who had just started ballet classes.

"I don't if I'm going to be able to them now." She whispered.

"I'll help, that's what friends do" he smiled taking her hand in his.

"Can we do friends?" she asked and he nodded, of course they could.

 **Next Time: Transfer**


	5. Transfer

Chapter 5: Transfer

A few months after Andy and Sharon decided to be solid friends Sharon was called into her commanding Officers office and told her she had a choice: to be promoted to robbery-homicide or Internal Affairs.

Both had their advantages, Robbery homicide would mean she could be out in the field helping others but Internal Affairs would give her regular hours and a better pay, she wanted to be there for her kids. Then again it would lose her some friendships and Andy.

Since that night Andy had begun to sort out his alcohol addiction, which Sharon really helped with to which in return he helped with her kids, a little. He was happy to admit it and had gone to AA every Thursday night after work. He spent time with Emily and Ricky giving them a male role model of sorts, a male figure at the very least.

She smiled when he came into her kitchen with Starbucks cups. He smiled back and asked how her day was.

"I've been offered a promotion." She sighed taking a large gulp of her coffee, Andy looked at her confused.

"Doesn't a promotion mean a pay rise?" he joked

"I've been offered a place in Robbery homicide but also internal affairs and…I…urgh" she stumbled over her words. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you'll get to work with me, that'll be fun" he reminded her.

"I'm going with Internal affairs. Please don't shout but I have my reasons" she rushed to say scared of his reaction.

"Ok, we can still be friends. We won't let it ruin us" he hugged her and she hugged back nervous she would lose such a great friend.

Yet it wasn't enough.

Her first day on the job went well and so did the first week but after a month Andy and his partner, Louie Provenza collided with her. Their language was not appropriate so she sent them to a seminar but not before she talked to them.

"You're grown men you should know how to talk to women and some manners. Now I am sending you to a seminar, it takes place on the 5th floor at 1 tom…" she started

"One! That's our lunch break lady, who do you think you are?" Provenza shouted.

"Sergeant Sharon Raydor. I am being lenient, as LAPD officers you need to know that your language was inappropriate and could threaten the integrity of the LAPD if a civilian had heard you and gotten offended." She retaliated leaning forward on the desk. Andy got up and left. The two did not see each other until the afternoon.

"Hello, how was your day?"

"Excuse me? You talkin' to me?" he snapped.

"Of course I am Andy. Who else would I be talking to?" she asked confused.

"Just leave me alone" he shouted at her then left her standing bemused muttering as he went "fucking rat squad" she shook her head and realized her job was always going to cause problems and she also knew that their problems were just beginning.

 **Next Time: Ultimatum**


	6. Ultimatum

Chapter 6: Ultimatum

Of course she had heard the rumours but she chose to ignore them as best she could, it had only been a handful of weeks since he had been on his way to sobriety, until one day, her commanding officer was away at a meeting, one he complained about going to every year, she had to take on his case. Stepping into the meeting room she found him, head down on the desk his suit crumpled.

"Lieutenant Flynn, here is your chance to tell me what happened" she announced sitting opposite him. He grunted in reply. "Alright so as far as I know you charged at the suspect breaking his nose. Which is unacceptable, lieutenant so I…

"You don't know shit. He started talking about his victims, have you even read the case file?" he interrupted.

"Of course and I understand that it was a difficult case for everyone but that doesn't excuse breaking his nose. Now I know you're a good cop which is why we are having this interview, what possessed you to charge at him?" she repeated.

"I didn't charge. I simply suggested he keep his mouth shut and he didn't" he explained briefly

"Alright then, now what did he say exactly?" she asked after taking note of his previous response. She watched him, he was drunk: she couldn't ignore that anymore.

"H...how that the child, that 4-year-old girl squirmed when he strangled her. How her mother screamed when he…" he mumbled, he stopped to hold his head a moment. "I had seen that crime scene and to hear him talk as if it had been a holiday…a game." He continued his head heavy in his hands.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. One more question." She stood up, then leaned toward him on the desk toward him. "How much have you had to drink?" he looked up and slowly stood.

"I haven't had any." He sneered.

"Really? Are you sure, because I can smell it" she questioned narrowing her eyes slightly.

"How would you know? Oh wait, isn't your husband an alcoholic…in Vegas getting what you couldn't give him" he shouted

"Excuse me." She stormed around his side of the table.

"You heard me. Your husband left because you could be wife to him." He quieted his tone but invaded her personal space.

"Listen here, Lieutenant. You may think that you know what you are doing but you don't because you are drunk at work…again. Now I have a choice for you: get sober or I will take your badge permanently" she threatened then left him to think.

 **Next time: Hatred**


	7. Hatred

Chapter 7: Hatred

For the next decade or so they went along hating each other. He would act out, usually with his partner Louie Provenza, therefore prompting a harsh investigation which would anger them both. Captain Raydor aggravated everyone and everyone aggravated her.

When Chief Johnson arrived, and word caught on to Sharon Raydor who felt ever so slightly excited by the thought of another high-ranking woman who she might be able to appeal to but alas she became head of a new division to which Andrew Flynn was part of. The first time she encountered Flynn alongside Chief Johnson she realized that she had just made another enemy.

"Now Captain, why don't you just go back to FID and leave us to our job." She had shooed.

"Well why I'd love to do that I have 72 hours to investigate the officer involved shooting which if gets left could result in the LAPD being sued do you want to go through that with your brand new team" Sharon sneered to which she got the response she wanted by being allowed to quietly continue her investigation.

"You know you use pretty below the belt threats which is pretty sneaky." He smirked as she sat down, she ignored the comment and continued the interview.

"Thank you for the co-operation Lieutenant Flynn."

"Well you know how it is, witches through those, mind altering curses all the time." He got up and headed for the door. She side stepped in front of him.

"I didn't hear any complaints which would make _you_ my flying monkey." She retorted then left the room. He tightened his fists, he hated that woman, he hated how she got under his and he hated that his attitude had lost them years of a really good friendship.

 **Next time: Kindness**


	8. Kindness

Chapter 8: Kindness

Sharon placed her phone on the table and sighed no flights in or out due to the weather conditions so there goes Christmas. She smiled when Willie Rae asked her to help cook and shyly smiled at all the stories the chiefs mother told her.

"Brenda Leigh was always very excitable at Christmas." The older woman laughed.

"I guess we have that in common. I was always excitable during the holiday period and I guess I passed that to my children." She smiled fondly remembering her past Christmas' when her kids were young.

"I'm sure you'll see them soon Sharon, motherhood is such a wonderful thing that I can tell you enjoy." While Sharon and Willie Rae were talking Andy walked into the murder room.

"My children are the best thing to happen to me. I might take some to go see my daughter dance in New York, then see if I can catch a game with my Ricky over the holiday season." She attempted to cheer herself up.

"A dancer?" Willie Rae's eyes lit up.

"Yes, a professional ballet dancer. She found one of my old dancing tapes and it inspired her for the rest of her life. Even after I was left a single mother I never stopped taking her to ballet classes." She revealed, feeling tears of pride in her eyes.

Flynn watched Willie Rae offer words of comfort to Sharon, he cursed under his breath she was twice the human he was and maybe just maybe she deserved some kindness.

The diner had been lovely if not a little unconventional, Sharon got up and excused herself, seeing his moment Andy got up after her.

"Captain, do you need a ride home?" he asked as she made her way to the elevator.

"Umm…I can get a cab." She replied shaking her head in confusion.

"No. That'll cost an arm and a leg, let me drive you." She nodded and allowed him to follow her to the FID offices before heading down to the car.

"I moved. After Ricky went to college it was too big for me on my own" she informed him as he pulled out of the Parking garage.

"Really? Oh well where's this new place?" he asked and she told him the directions briefly. They sat quietly for a while.

"So, erm, how are your kids? Nicole and Charlie." She asked.

"You remember their names" he exclaimed bewildered, she nodded politely. "Well, I don't see them that much, I mean they don't willingly contact me. This Christmas was a real chance, someone just had to get murdered" he joked and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She sighed deeply

"I remind you of jack." He stated, he wasn't wrong but he wasn't completely correct either.

"Not in the way you think. If he tried he could be like you, you want to make amends but Jack just says what he knows you want to hear," she explained and he touched her hand. She looked up and smiled. An act of kindness can go a long way.

 **Author's Note: So a little late but there is two more to come today so please don't forget to review. Also, do we like this sweet innocent feel or would you like a little bit of an upgrade of rating on the final chapter: Love.**

 **That-Geek**


	9. Wedding

Chapter 9: Wedding

It wasn't an unexpected request but she accepted it. It was stupid really because she had under two hours to work out how she was going to dress, was she going ot hint that she saw as more than a friend or was she going to stay extremely conservative and keep up the 'I am your boss' façade.

She tried on a few dresses, one light pink, another navy, but she settled on a red dress which had a velvet bodice and tulle skirt. She nodded satisfied then place on some black heels.

"You look nice Sharon." Rusty commented as she walked through to the living room.

"Thank you, rusty." She went to sat down but only got halfway before there was a kknock on the door. Smiling Sharon answered it to find Andy standing smartly in his tuxedo. She said a quick goodbye to her foster son then left with Andy.

"I'm a little early but I don't want any reason for Amanda to nit-pick. I want all attention on Nicole and Dean not myself or us or even Amanda." He explained his punctuality.

They arrived 30 minutes early so Andy was able to make introductions.

"Dad" Charlie nodded

"Charlie, this is my friend Sharon" he introduced Sharon to his youngest child. He looked her up and down.

"You must be special. I mean I'm actually getting a full introduction with name a 'friend' tag." He smiled while dropping his insult.

"Oh yes, what am I women 65 or 605. I work with your father, trust me when I say I _know_ his past" she replied shaking his hand, Charlie looked at her and laughed.

"You aren't like the others" he commented then went to find his mother. Andy looked at his shoes then at Sharon.

"Sorry, but well handled." He smiled

"No problem for me, I've been in FID basically my whole career. My tongue is just as quick as my memory" she commented then went bright red at the other implications of her comment. He smirked then led her to her seat, where he'd join her later.

This was good, Andy thought as he headed to find Nicole. He could survive this with Sharon by his side.


	10. Ballet

Chapter 9: Wedding

It wasn't an unexpected request but she accepted it. It was stupid really because she had under two hours to work out how she was going to dress, was she going ot hint that she saw as more than a friend or was she going to stay extremely conservative and keep up the 'I am your boss' façade.

She tried on a few dresses, one light pink, another navy, but she settled on a red dress which had a velvet bodice and tulle skirt. She nodded satisfied then place on some black heels.

"You look nice Sharon." Rusty commented as she walked through to the living room.

"Thank you, rusty." She went to sat down but only got halfway before there was a kknock on the door. Smiling Sharon answered it to find Andy standing smartly in his tuxedo. She said a quick goodbye to her foster son then left with Andy.

"I'm a little early but I don't want any reason for Amanda to nit-pick. I want all attention on Nicole and Dean not myself or us or even Amanda." He explained his punctuality.

They arrived 30 minutes early so Andy was able to make introductions.

"Dad" Charlie nodded

"Charlie, this is my friend Sharon" he introduced Sharon to his youngest child. He looked her up and down.

"You must be special. I mean I'm actually getting a full introduction with name a 'friend' tag." He smiled while dropping his insult.

"Oh yes, what am I women 65 or 605. I work with your father, trust me when I say I _know_ his past" she replied shaking his hand, Charlie looked at her and laughed.

"You aren't like the others" he commented then went to find his mother. Andy looked at his shoes then at Sharon.

"Sorry, but well handled." He smiled

"No problem for me, I've been in FID basically my whole career. My tongue is just as quick as my memory" she commented then went bright red at the other implications of her comment. He smirked then led her to her seat, where he'd join her later.

This was good, Andy thought as he headed to find Nicole. He could survive this with Sharon by his side.

Chapter 10: Ballet

He could see the look Nicole was giving him couldn't be good but then she smiled and took his arm, had he missed something? He glanced at Sharon who had a blank look, what was he going to do now?

Sharon attempted to ignore him but at the interval he caught her.

"let me just say I'm so sorry for all of this. It was stupid, it put you on the spot and I already feel so guilty." He rambled too scared to look at her.

"Ok. Its alright now." She had smiled before getting into the car. The ballet went well even if Andy was watching Sharon more than the ballet. Nicole noticed this and made a mental note to tell her father he should just be brave and ask her for a real date. At the end she pulled him aside.

"I'm sick of this. Just ask her on a date." She bluntly expressed.

"It isn't as easy as…

"Dad you're smitten with her. Ask. Her. Out. " she punctuated each word with a poke to the chest,he looked at her and realised she was right.

"Ok then." He sighed spotting her not far from where he Nicole stood. He didn't want to let her hear what was being said so he gave Nicole one last smile and moved to go back to their seats.

"Serve. It's one of the most romantic places in town _and_ not far from work. Take this chance dad" she smiled, genuinely. "For everyones sanity" she added with a smirk and headed in the direction of the backstage door to collect the boys.

Andy stood watching her go feeling a hand on his arm. Sharon still cared, still acted like his friend. He turned and smiled at her. She was 100% worth the risk.


	11. Dinner

Chapter 11: Dinner

It came to no surprise that he was early, he was always early. It wasn't a bad thing it just meant she had to rush to make sure she was ready before he came, to avoid awkward meeting in robes.

Sharon was almost ready when he knocked on her door, Rusty looked up trying to hide the smile that graced his features when he saw his mom running to the door; heels in hand. Her newly curled hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"I know I'm early but, you know how temperamental traffic is." She looked up and smirked. That was a lie but she couldn't take it badly, he was early not late. As she slipped on her heel her hand reached for his shoulder so she could balance. He watched her grow when both feet reached the floor encased in her shoes.

"Let's go." She smiled "rusty we're going" she shouted getting a brief mumble as a response. They left the condo and walked down to his car. Andy walked around to the passenger side and opened her door, she could get used to this.

"How are you?" she asked

"Honestly," she nodded, "Well, I'm pretty nervous because I don't want to disappoint you." He admitted. She reached over and touched his arm.

"I'm nervous too" she reassured him. They nervously talked about trivial things as Andy drove to the restaurant. Once again Andy rushed to Sharon's side of the car to help her out. She took his hand and let him hold it as they walked into 'Serve'.

"I'm just going to say it," he announced to her, "I should have been more direct with you about how I felt and letting Nicole and my family believe we were together was wrong but I guess it was just easier to explain that I…I had" he rambled.

"You mean your crush. That runs deep because of our friendship." Sharon moved closer to him "It's ok, I think I see why you did it. I should probably tell you I've thought of little else since you asked me out…on an actual date." She smiled her hand inching closer to his.

"Really? I don't want you to push you into anything." He worried allowing his hand to catch hers.

"That's fine. Jack and I are over. The only issue would be work which wouldn't be a real issue if we kept an eye on it." She explained.

"How would we do that?" he asked raising an eyebrow and sitting even closer to her.

"Well, we have to inform Taylor at the earliest convenience. Before that, we have to remain _strictly_ professional, _Lieutenant"_ she teased him using his title.

"Okay," he nodded then looked into her eyes and closed in.

Finally, their lips met and they kissed over their finished meal and it was definitely worth all the misunderstandings and waiting. Andy vowed to himself that he would never let her go.

 **Author's Note: Okay so next chapter is M rated but there will be a full disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter. I hope everyone had a great Christmas**


	12. Love

Chapter 12: Love

 **Okay so here is the M rated chapter 12. If you aren't into this kind of thing skip right down to the bottom of the page to read the little conclusion of the story (which ties into the first chapter).**

 **-SHANDY-**

The couple took their time, while Andy dated a lot since his divorce it was mainly one stands with big-breasted bimbos who could barely spell Mississippi let alone be a part of a functioning relationship. Sharon had dabbled briefly in dating but Jack had left deep scars she wanted to avoid reopening so had only had a handful of alcohol induced one night stands with old friends who lived out of state.

The first time they realized what they had was going to last as long as they lived was just after their 1 year anniversary. Sharon had come over to help him pack, something Andy had been avoiding for a week, but ended up curled up together on the sofa watching movies.

Andy gently stroked her hair as the movie came to a close. She looked up and slowly rose up kissing him quite suddenly. His hands moved into her hair as she tried to move even closer to him desperate for contact with him. She moved into his lap as his hands came around her working their way under her oversized jumper.

"Are you sure?" he mumbled into the kiss.

"Positive" she mumbled back trying to untuck his shirt from his pants. He pushed her back slightly then took her hand leading her to his bedroom

 **-SHANDY- (Rating gets a little hotter)**

He carefully shut the door and made sure Sharon was as farback against as she could be when he slowly started to peel off her clothes, first her jumper making sure to pay attention to her neck and chest, the exposed tops of her breasts. He smirked at the little gasps and moans she made as he travelled down her body relieving her of all clothes. He returned to her lips when she was naked aginst the door.

"This makes you overdressed" she whispered and pushed him back making him stumble slighty then walk back wards to his large bed. She practically crawled on top of him and began to tease. She rocked over his crotch as her hands travelled up her own body briefly playing with her breasts then into her hair. Andy growled and grabbed her waist and pushed slightly up.

Looking down Sharon smirked pleased that she had such an effect on him. Very slowly, much slower than him, she removed his clothes, each shirt button revealing a piece of his chest she just had to nuzzle into. After running kisses down the expanse of his broad chest she got to work on his pants.

He saluted her as she released him from the confines of his boxers. She smugly looked up as she nuzzled against the base before slowly running her tongue up the length then taking the tip into her mouth. Her tongue swirling vigorously working him up more and more.

His hands found their way into her hair and he was tempted to push her down but instead pulled her up so he could kiss her. His free hand travelled the length of her body and quickly found her entrance. Andy watched entranced at the face his girlfriend made when his large finger entered her. The little gasp spurring him on he began to move slowly and gentle in/out motion. When he felt her hips push forward her moved them so she was fully on her back. His thumb then found her clit which he began to massage in circles, to which she murmured his name softly. She continued to let out small gasps and moans as he added a second finger his movement becoming a little faster.

"Oh God, Andy!" she shouted as she came the fluid ran down her boyfriend's hand. She watched wide-eyed as he sucked four fingers before she quickly sat up to suck on the fifth eliciting moans from him. They grinned at each other for a moment now both on their knees. Sharon's smaller hand wrapped around his larger than average member and began a slow movement. They moved on the bed so she could straddle him.

Once positioned she slowly began tower herself until he was more or less fully inside him she rocked her hips back and forth prompting moans from them both. As she gyrated back and forth he began to move upwards.

As they settled into a rhythm, Sharon found herself under Andy her hands above her head as pumped quickly out of her. She moved a hand down and began rubbing her own clit which made Andy smile, he pecked her on the cheek then concentrated on his thrusting action. Sharon watched his face: very concentrated. She knew this was because he did not want to disappoint her. When the feeling came it ripped through her body causing her to arch her back and shout his name, her reaction threw Andy into a similar situation as he emptied himself inside her. Without thinking he sank down on her. She felt his weight and welcomed it, it grounded her, reminded her that this was so real and he was still here.

"I love you so fucking much." He murmured into her neck, she smiled and stroked his back. Her hands came to his head and pulled it up. Placing a chaste kiss on his lips she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." Those were the final words spoken that night as they cuddle together, exhausted and sweaty but completely content in being that way till morning.

- **SHANDY- (rating cools back down again)**

Sharon's eyes fluttered open. How long had she been sleeping? She remembered looking out the window and seeing the sun but now it was dark, was that the moon? She looked over to Andy, his hand still in hers. His head was turned away slowly t turned to her and his goofy smile met her gaze.

"I missed you" she whispered tears glassing her eyes he didn't respond simply tugged at her hand and placed a kiss on her hand. They sat in silence watching each other happy that they were both in the land of the living once again.

 **Author's Note: Yay! At last we have come to the end of this little tale. I hope you have enjoyed it and that the last chapter was worth the wait, is it just me that gets nervous before posting smutty stuff?**

 **I have a few things planned for the New Year, some AU's and shorts, however I do have prelims (Preliminary Exams/Mocks) coming up in January so I probably won't be around that much then.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I wish all of you a Happy New Year, let's hope it's better than the shitfest that was 2016.**

 **That-Geek.**


End file.
